Music to My Hears
by colleenbennette
Summary: My attempt at the iPod challenge that has been going around : . I kind of cheated though but it's good that I admitted it! Different little drabbles featuring Ron and Hermione inspired by a few of the songs in my iPod. Rated T for language


A/N: Hi everyone! So right now I'm really liking this whole "iPod challenge" thing so I thought I'd give it a try! It's also as a little distraction from my English commentary I'm currently writing :). It's just a quick like reliever so don't expect my greatest work. Also, what I've written isn't based off the exact meanings of all the songs. Just thought I'd give you that heads up. Well anyway…enjoy!

**Baby It's Cold Outside by Dean Martin**

It was early December and snowing like crazy outside. It was Sunday night and Hermione, who was currently in her seventh year of Hogwarts, went to go visit her boyfriend Ron at his flat. McGonagall had given her special permission to go off grounds during the weekend since she was of age as long as she returned before her first lesson on Monday morning. She had been at Ron's since noon and since it was currently nine o'clock, she decided that it was time she made her way back to Hogwarts.

"Ron I think I should head back now" Hermione said as she started to stand up from the couch her and Ron were sharing. They had been wrapped up in a warm blanket, knitted by Mrs. Weasley for Ron as a house warming gift, and sipping tea while they sat in front of the fire.

"Oh come on 'Mione! Do you really have to leave?" Ron whined and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back next to him.

"Yes I have too. I have to be back for my first lesson tomorrow."

"It's too cold outside to apparate. You'll freeze! And you know I'm not connected to the flew network."

"Ron I have a sweater and a coat. I'll be fine!" Hermione stated as she stood up and made her way over to her things which were lying on the kitchen table.

"Well your lesson doesn't start till eight o'clock. In fact," Ron said as he followed Hermione and stood behind her, "you could just leave tomorrow morning. You'll have enough time". Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and dropped his voice to a whisper. "You can stay here tonight, with me. Doesn't that sound nice 'Mione? We'll be all warm and cozy in my bed."

"That does sound tempting…" Hermione started to say, "but I really have to get back! What would McGonagall say if I showed up tomorrow morning?"

"McGonagall's probably already asleep. She wouldn't even notice when you get back."

"Fine," Hermione said with a sigh, "I'll stay the night. But only this one time Ronald Weasley!"

Ron grinned widely as he followed Hermione to his bedroom.

**Class by Catherine Zeta-Jones and Queen Latifah (Chicago Soundtrack)**

"Evening Ron," Hermione said as she kissed her husband on the cheek as he walked through the door, "How was work?"

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron shouted.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Those stupid gits they call 'internes' at the Ministry! They have absolutely no respect for any of their superiors!"

"What happened?" Hermione asked seeming a bit worried.

"Those little fuckers! They have the biggest attitudes of anyone I've ever met! I asked one of them to go get me a cup of coffee and he said 'No, go get it yourself'! Unbelievable! Do they not know who I am! I'm Ron Weasley! I helped Harry Fucking Potter kill Voldemort! They should be kissing my ass! Without you, me, or Harry, their parents would probably have died and wouldn't be able to have them!"

"Ron," Hermione said calmly and sweetly, "You've got to calm down. You're taking this way out of proportion. It isn't that big of a deal."

"I'll calm down once those kids learn to respect me! And promise me one thing Hermione, when we have kids we're going to raise them so fucking well that they'll never disrespect anyone!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

**White Houses by Vanessa Carlton**

"Come on 'Mione! This is the sixth house we've looked at today! And so far they've all been exactly the same" Ron said as he held him and Hermione's one year old daughter Rose.

"Oh shush Ron! They have not been exactly the same" Hermione called out from inside the closest of the house they we're currently looking at.

"Yes they have! They've all been white. White on the outside, white on the inside. I'm sick of the colour white!"

"It's the modern design. It's very in right now."

"Well I don't like this modern design. I say we get a house that's like the Burrow. The Burrow is a nice house! Very cozy."

"I know you love the Burrow Ron but we're expecting another child soon and we can't raise our two children in a house held up by magic."

"Hello Hermione! In case you didn't know my parents raised seven children in the Burrow. That a hell of a lot more than two…"

"I guess your right Ron, this whole modern design is kind of depressing. I would prefer a much more 'home' feeling house. Let's go home and start looking again tomorrow, but this time, the houses will have more color in them" Hermione said as she kissed Ron on the cheek.

**Guitar Flute and String by Moby**

"I love Mr. Ronald Weasley" Hermione said as they swayed back and forth.

"I love you too Mrs. Ronald Weasley" Ron replied as he adjusted his hands, his left in hers and his right at the small of her back.

Just a few moments ago, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger –or should I say Hermione Weasley –were married. After ten long years of being friends and three of those years as boyfriend and girlfriend, they were finally together forever.

As they danced their first dance together under the marquee beside the Burrow, they listened to the band play as they just concentrated on each other. The band consisted of three wizards, all of very old age. One of them played an acoustic guitar, one played the flute, and the other played the violin. It was simple but perfect.

**Somebody to Love by The Cast of Glee**

"I do not care. I do not care" Hermione thought to herself as she wrote her potions essay. "I do not care that Ron is dating Lavender Brown. I do not care."

"That all I have to do is think that over and over to myself and then eventually I'll actually not care."

"Oh who am I kidding! They're always snogging in front of me! Of course I'll never be able to care!"

"All I need to do is find someone for myself. There's got to be someone out their whose more handsome then Ron and more caring and can make me laugh more then he does…there's got to be."

"Ok let's see…" Hermione looked up from her seat in the library and began to scan the room for potential boyfriends. "Well there's Harry," who was sitting across from her, "but that would be too weird. He's like my brother. Corman is sitting over there, maybe him. I mean I despise him but he would certainly make Ron mad. I could always go for Viktor…"

"Oh snap out of Hermione! You'll never love anyone as much as you love Ronald Weasley! Even if he is dating a complete bimbo."

And with that final thought, Hermione went back to her potions essay.

**Lady Madonna by The Beatles**

"Teddy please stop spreading mud on Victoire's dress!" Hermione shouted as she tried to control all of the young children she was trying to watch. She had agreed to watch most of the Weasley grandkids, Victoire, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, James, and Albus, along with Teddy and her own daughter Rose. She was now regretting the decision.

"Can you all please stop screaming! I can't hear myself think!" Hermione continued as she took a crying Albus into her arms.

"Aunt Hermione," young Molly said as she tugged at Hermione's skirt, "Fred took my toy!"

"Fred can you please giver Molly her toy back, she had it first."

"Having fun are we?" Ron asked as he stood in the door way leading into the house. "You've got a lot on your hands don't you 'Mione?"

"Yes I do Ron and if you cannot stand there and watch me and actually help, it would be a lot better!" Hermione screamed not out of anger but to be heard.

"Nope Hermione, you said you wanted to do this all on your own so that is what you will do."

Hermione let out a loud sigh as she went to break up a fight between James and Roxanne as well as examine the scrap on Rosie's knee.

A/N: Ok I know it's suppose to be ten songs but it was just too much work so I shortened it down to six. And I also kind of extended the time I wrote them to go past the songs :P. Oh well at least I was honest and admitted I cheated! I still hope you enjoyed the six little drabbles I did write. Review!


End file.
